marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part 19) - Chances | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer2_1 = Jade Moede | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor2_2 = Kelly Corvese | Synopsis2 = Black Panther lays into yet another nameless enemy as he fights his way towards Slade. However, when he gets there, he finds that Slade has already been killed, before he could say where his mother is being held. He reacts angrily, before leaping onto the roof as a soldier enters. He orders Zanti to follow him, but he doesn’t think he can get up. Black Panther, vowing not to lose another, pulls him onto the rooftop. As the soldier fires, he misses Zanti’s foot by inches, before Black panther and Zanti disappear into the night. Later that night, Zanti awakes from his nap aching from dashing over rooftops, while T’Challa watches the Magistrate of Communication’s nightly propaganda broadcast. Zanti reacts angrily as they blame all of the events on Black Panther, airbrushing the truth. T’Challa hurriedly packs a bag, as he tells Zanti that he plans to track down Slade’s wife, Sarah. In a bar, Sarah Slade leans on a table, drunk, and surrounded by the debris from the attack earlier. She recognises T’Challa when he enters, and accuses him of murdering her husband. He denies it, but she doesn’t care. As she reaches for another bottle, she passes him a letter left by a man named Strike for him, from his mother. She shows him the door, and T’Challa walks into the night. He reads the letter, but it only tells him to go away. He drops the letter and disappears into the dark. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Slade's African Artifacts | StoryTitle3 = Rise and Shine (Part 6) - Rise and Shine | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor3_2 = Kelly Corvese | Synopsis3 = In a laboratory, two surgeons leave as Gina Dyson prepares to operate on Eric Savin. As she finishes the work of the many surgeons, splicing the computer into his brain, it records her words as she speaks about how Eric is the only chance she has to stop the nightmare situation she finds herself in. As she implants the final parts, like the bionic eye and advanced prosthetics, she finishes the job and is congratulated by Mako. He orders Charles to strap him back into the car, that they pilot by remote control back to the fake city. When Eric wakes up, he asks where he is, surprised when a voice in his mind answers New York. As he asks who he is, the computer replies that it cannot tell him, as the relevant data is locked away. It can only tell him he is Coldblood-7, and is being targeted by a tank. He manages to destroy the tank and escape the city. Back in Mako’s base, he angrily finds that Schirmer lost track of Coldblood-7, but has been found by another robot disguised as Gina. He tells his men he is still going to go ahead with the security convention, despite having lost control of Coldblood-7, his main sales item. He summons the car, but as Gina returns, she peels off her face to reveal a TV screen on which Mako appears. He tells him that he has the real Gina, and if he tries to tell anyone about himself, he will kill her. He asks Coldblood to come back, so he can make further modifications in return for Gina’s life. As Coldblood destroys the Gina robot, Mako sits back in his chair and smiles, telling his men to prepare the security convention for Coldblood’s arrival. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Agent Five Other Characters: * ** Charles ** Schirmer Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Having a Wild Weekend (Part 1) - Having a Wild Weekend | Writer4_1 = Michael Higgins | Penciler4_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker4_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist4_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer4_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Editor4_2 = Kelly Corvese | Synopsis4 = In Excalibur’s lighthouse, their completely normal weekend is interrupted as Kitty shouts from the cellar. She tells them something strange is happening to her computer, but Brian thinks it is just her imagination. However, as the word ‘surprise’ is projected from the screen to hang in mid-air, Kitty proves that something is amiss. Suddenly, a group of figures appears, along with their name projected in the air. The Loonies have arrived! Excalibur leap into action as the Loonies charge. As Brian wonders aloud about who they are, Guns Gummy decides to introduce them all, as Rooster Cockburn, Billy Bird, Southpaw, The Paw and Tailgunner. Guns Gummy shoots Captain Britain with a weapon that makes him feel like jelly. As Meggan turns into a wolf as she fights The Ham, he transforms her into a pig. Meanwhile, Tailgunner takes out Widget with an oversized mallet. As Kitty is frozen stiff by Southpaw, Rachel is sent into a deep sleep by Rooster Cockburn and his powers of suggestion. Nightcrawler teleports across the room, but is weak from the effort, and Billy Bird slashes him with a razor sharp feather that knocks him out. Billy Bird then throws a toy train that knocks Lockheed from the sky, and as he hits the floor, he too becomes unconscious. The Loonies begin to put each member of Excalibur in a Carrot containment module that neutralises their power. Meanwhile, in Crossmoor Prison, a shadowed figure begins to laugh as he realises what he has accomplished. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2724 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}